Big Brother
by Brihna
Summary: Kili may have gotten taller, but Fili will always be the big brother, and he won't ever let him forget it! One-shot Fili and Kili fluff piece. No slash.


_**Sooo I was **_**supposed**_** to be working on the next chapter of my Being Human AU, and I got on a Fili and Kili kick and this just sort of happened. I guess I needed a break from writing drama, lol!**_

_**So, have some Kili and Fili fluff! I'm putting their ages here in sort of the adolescent stage. Non-durincest. Just brotherly antics. Enjoy. :)**_

_**UPDATE: 7/18/13 - SO the wonderful amazing talented Pabu has just completed a FULL 4 PAGE COMIC for this story and it's the greatest thing ever and I AM TOO HAPPY FOR WORDS RIGHT NOW! Stupid fanfic won't let me link it, but go to hvit-ravn dot tumblr dot com and you'll see it posted! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, PABU, YOU ARE THE BEST!**_

* * *

**Big Brother**

"Think you can best me, little brother?"

"You forget, I'm taller than you now."

"Only one way to find out!"

Fili launches himself at Kili, and the two collapse in a tangled heap on the floor of their room. Kili is determined to beat his big brother in this wrestling match, and he holds his own... for a while. Kili may have grown taller than his brother, but Fili was ever the stronger and soon he had him pinned.

Kili is lying on his back, looking up into the smug face of his older brother who has planted himself on top of him, straddling his waist.

"I told you you couldn't beat me."

Kili groans. "Get off."

"Admit it. I'm still stronger than you."

Kili squirms, trying to free himself from beneath his brother's weight. "Fili," he whines. "Let me up!"

Fili shakes his head, folding his arms across his chest. "Not until you say it."

"What?"

"I'm stronger than you."

Kili continues to squirm. "You made your point, now get off!"

"Say it."

"No!"

Fili leans forward, placing his hands on the floor on either side of Kili, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Say it."

Kili's eyes go wide as he recognizes his brother's behavior. "Don't you dare-"

It's too late. Fili's hands move lightning fast as he launches an assault on Kili's midsection, tickling him mercilessly. Kili screams with laughter as he tries desperately to free himself from his brother's grasp.

"Stop," he manages to get out, "please!"

Fili pays him no heed as he continues. He is well practiced in this particular form of torture where his baby brother is concerned. He works his fingers across Kili's ribs and up and down his sides before focusing his efforts on his tummy, where Kili is the most ticklish.

Kili tries to curl in on himself in an effort to escape as he can hardly breathe for laughing.

Not wanting to _kill_ his brother, Fili finally relents, keeping Kili pinned beneath him.

"Not fair," he whines, catching his breath.

Fili grins at him. "You should know better by now than to test me."

Kili renews his struggles. "You've had your fun, now let me go!"

Fili shakes his head. "Not until you say it," he says with a wolf-like grin.

"No!"

Fili smirks at him. "You think you can handle another round?"

Kili wraps his arms around himself, trying to protect his midsection.

"Fine. I've got a better idea," Fili says with an evil grin. He pries Kili's hands away and wrestles his arms above his head, at the same time shifting their position on the floor closer to the bed. He takes a strip of cloth and ties his hands to the bottom of the bed post.

Kili struggles against the bonds to no avail and Fili places his hands on his now exposed midsection.

"Last chance."

Kili shakes his head in defiance, gritting his teeth.

Fili shifts his hands lower, finding the bottom edge of his tunic. Kili sucks in a breath as he slides his fingers beneath the thin fabric and across bare skin. He teases him now, moving his fingers lightly across his belly and up to his ribs. He can feel the muscles twitch beneath his fingertips as Kili fights to keep from laughing. Fili runs his fingers up and down his sides, grinning evilly as his little brother begins to lose his resolve. He shifts again, sliding his fingers across his tummy, finding the sweet spot just below his ribs.

Kili breaks into a fit of giggles that soon turn into uncontrollable laughter as Fili increases the pressure of his fingertips as he slides his hands back and forth across his belly in soft tickles.

Kili is beside himself as Fili keeps tickling his bare skin, and he finally gives in. "Ok! Ok-" he manages as he struggles for breath. "I give-" He screams with laughter as Fili tickles him harder in one final assault. "Stop- please!"

Fili finally stops tickling, and pulls Kili's shirt back down, resting his hands on his sides. "Do you give up?"

"Yes!" Kili tries to catch his breath.

"Say it," Fili threatens, digging his fingers into his sides.

"I give up, you win," he shrieks, trying to pull away. "You're stronger than me!"

Satisfied, Fili lets him go and unties his hands.

Kili scrambles off the floor, but before he can get too far, Fili hooks him around the waist, pulling him back down in a sitting position. Kili groans and tries to pry his arms away from around his middle.

Fili laughs. "I won't tickle you anymore, I promise," he says with amusement, hugging his little brother against his chest.

Kili relaxes slightly and leans back against him. "You're so mean," he pouts.

Fili laughs, carding his hands through his hair to straighten out the tangles. "I'm your big brother," he says. "It's my job to torture you."

"I'll be stronger than you when I get bigger," Kili protests, folding his arms across his chest. "You'll see."

"Maybe," Fili says as he continues to comb through his hair, redoing the braids. "But no matter how big or strong you get, you'll always be my little brother. That will never change."

Minutes pass and he can feel Kili relax more as he keeps working on his braids. Before long, he recognizes the slow rhythm of his breathing and Fili realizes that he is fast asleep. Trying his best not to wake him, he lifts Kili into his arms and lays him on the bed, pulling the covers up over his shoulders. He smiles fondly at how young he still looks in sleep.

Fili brushes his hair away from his face and bends down, planting a kiss on his forehead. "Good night, little brother," he says.

He blows out the candles in their room and finally gets into bed, smiling to himself as Kili rolls over and curls up against his side instinctively. No, he thinks, he's in no hurry for Kili to grow up too much just yet.

* * *

_**So there you have my first Hobbit fic! I've been wanting to write Hobbit things for a while, but I'm pretty consumed with my Being Human AU right now. I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**If you're into Being Human, OR you'd like to see Richard Armitage in a vampire role as much as I would, check out my other fic, **_**Uprising.**_** That's my main project right now and I must say I'm pretty proud of it. So see what you think! :)**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

**UPDATE 7/9/13:**

***I am now taking writing prompts!***

I'm looking for one-shots that I can easily have time for around my main project. I love writing Durin family fics (no durincest), fluff pieces, but I'm open to drama/angst or whatever else as well. I'll also do one-shots for Being Human; canon or my AU, if anybody's interested. (I know a couple of you have mentioned that you enjoy the scenes I write for Mitchell and Lucian, and I love writing them! So, shout it out if there's something you'd like to see!)

After nearly three months of training at my second job and not receiving a dime, I finally quit. Good news is, I still have another full time job and now I finally have time on my hands again! (I actually work at a call center and I get a lot of down time that I use for my writing. :P) So, if you like my writing and you have an idea, send me a prompt. If I like it, I'll write it!


End file.
